


New body. Who dis?

by I_had_FIVE_garlicbread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars II
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its just one line at the end, M/M, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_had_FIVE_garlicbread/pseuds/I_had_FIVE_garlicbread
Summary: Hellscream struggles to get used to his new body. The ever supportive Max-B is concerned for his partner.
Relationships: BB/Starscream (Transformers), Max-B/Hellscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	New body. Who dis?

Hellscream stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Max-B’s shared hab suite, examining his new frame. No more cockpit, well that was to be expected. He wasn’t a jet anymore after all. The appendages on his back weren’t exactly wings like he was used too, and his face, well that was new. The shark-former bared his teeth at his reflection. What had he become?  


The initial boost of power that had come from his reformatting had been amazing to be sure, but at what cost? Hellscream twisted to the side to get another angle of his frame in the mirror.  


“Starscream, Rodger?” Hellscream jumped, as Max-B’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.  


“Oh! Max-B, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!” He glanced back at his strange reflection again. He winced at the sight of his snaggly toothed maw. “And it's Hellscream now.”  


“Hellscream, Rodger?” Max-B corrected himself. The shark-former sighed and turned back to his partner.  


“I’m fine, of course.”  


Max-B wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. His EM field was riddled with concern.  


“Rodger?”  


“Fine, fine! You’ve worn me down,” Hellscream relented, throwing his servos up in mock defeat. “Despite the power rush I initially had, I do believe our new upgrades have caused me to lose some of my good looks.”  


Max-B remained quiet, instead he cupped the smaller bot’s face gently in his servo. Hellscream leaned into his embrace.  


“Hellscream rodger.” Max-B finally asserted.  


Hellscream looked up into the purple toothy face belonging to the mech currently holding him.  


“Is that your way of saying you think I look nice?”  


“Rodger.”  


“Your sentiment is appreciated.” The shark-former smiled and traced the lines across his partner’s new chassis. “You know, I think I quite like your new look as well.”  


“Rodger.”  


Max-B turned his servos attention towards stroking his back kibble. The feeling reminded Hellscream of having his wings caressed, although it wasn’t quite the same. Another thing to miss he supposed. The smaller mech looked back up at his partner, who’s gaze had not wavered since he had gone over to check on him. It was certainly different than the face he was used to, but by no means unattractive. He still had the same warm yellow eyes, but now they found themselves located over a large toothy maw.  


Suddenly, an idea sprung to mind. Hellscream threw his arms over Max-B’s shoulders with a small chuckle,“You know, I just realized something.”  


“Rodger?”  


“These new bodies do have certain advantages, besides making Maximals run for their lives.”  


“Rodger?”  


“Oh yes! For example, before our upgrades, I couldn’t do this!”  


In one quick movement, Hellscream leapt up and gave Max-B a quick kiss on his lips. Max-B seemed unsure how to respond for a moment or so before deciding on leaning down to kiss Hellscream back. The shark-former happily reciprocated.  


Where the first kiss was little more than a peck, this one was slow, deliberate and tender. Neither mechs were rushing towards any end. Instead they found themselves simply enjoying the feeling of their lips pressing together and the closeness of each other’s frames. Hellscream nipped at Max-B’s lower lip, as his servos explored his partner’s new shoulders. Max-B deepened the kiss in encouragement. The shark-former all but purred, running his digits through a patch of his partner’s fur.  


The smaller mech broke them apart hastily, his EM field still fizzing with passion.  


“Let’s move this exploration to a better location, hm?”  


“Rodger.”  


Hellscream made his way across the room, swaying his hips and splayed himself over Max-B’s berth dramatically. The larger mech followed his partner over, confusion flickering in his EM field. He glanced around at the berth, looking for a place that wasn’t occupied by some part of his partner.  


“Well, what are you waiting for?”  


Max-B slowly climbed on to the berth, making sure he wasn’t going to crush any part of Hellscream while they both occupied the same small berth. Once he had gotten his legs on, he carefully placed one servo down to balance himself. Then he hesitated, hovering over the smaller mech, one servo still in the air. The wolf-former’s EM feild flickered with concern. Hellscream sat up slightly, pressing their foreheads and their olfactory bridges together. Max-B nuzzled him back, gently placing his other servo on his partner’s chassis. Hellscream could feel Max-B’s affection pulsing against his own feild.  


“Hellscream, Rodger?”  


Hellscream chuckled again. “I’m fine, I promise you. Now lets see what other surprises our new frames have to offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I've ever posted to AO3, and its juts a bunch of fluff. Hope you liked it though. Let me know what you think, as I try to figure out how to navigate AO3.


End file.
